


cramps

by gingergenower



Series: her boyfriend; actual superhero [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Squick for blood, Swearing, squick for talking about periods? do I need to warn y'all about that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Tylenol’s not even dented the pain.This was supposed to be a date. This was supposed to be fun. Fuck everything.





	cramps

Letting out a long, frustrated groan, MJ flops onto her side and curls up even tighter. Peter paused the movie, but the frozen screen’s so bright she might get a migraine, and she closes her eyes. Tylenol’s not even dented the pain. 

This was supposed to be a date. This was supposed to be fun. Fuck everything.

She hears a scuffling from Peter’s room, and he kicks open the door, pulling his t-shirt on with one hand and holding a grocery bag up with the other.

‘Robbery?’ she asks, and he sighs.

‘Mugging. I got her purse back, but the guy shoved her and she hit her head, so we had to wait for an ambulance.’

Sitting near her feet, he fishes out a heat pack and cracks it, offering it to her. She spreads out, pressing it against her stomach as it starts to warm up.

‘Now,’ he says, putting a tub of cookie dough on the table, ‘the lady at Walmart said I should’ve got chocolate, but that’s your favourite, so… and she also said the only way to eat it is straight from the tub. Do you want a spoon?’

‘Maybe later?’

Leaning over to kiss her forehead, he picks up the tub and puts it away in the freezer.

‘Thanks,’ she says, the warmth spreading and easing the worst of the pain. She breathes out, starting to relax.

With a shrug, he smiles. ‘You’re welcome. Oh, and I got tampons and pads as well, just in case.’

Her boyfriend; actual superhero. ‘I’m not going to bleed all over your furniture,’ she says, and he grins.

‘No worries if you do- I already have,’ he says, stroking her hair. ‘Right, give me one minute…’

He comes back from his bedroom stacked high with his duvet and pillows, and she stretches out on his lap while he makes a “MJ burrito” out of her.

‘Did you go in the store still as Spidey?’ she asks, snuggling into his lap.

‘Oh, yeah,’ he says, and when she raises her eyebrows he grins, ‘the lady didn’t even flinch, she just asked me what size you wanted. Which- I didn’t know there are different sizes? And different types with plastic applicators? There was a whole wall of tampons. Don’t even get me started on the pads, jeez.’

‘You really didn’t have to do that.’

He flicks the movie back on. ‘I thought you might need them. Anyway, I’ll keep them somewhere in my room, so if you’re over and you need them, you’ve got them.’

MJ shakes her head, because where do they make men like him, and he catches a glance of her face.

‘What?’

‘You’re so very pretty,’ she says, patting his head.

‘Thank you.’

***

The next day, Peter sees her sketching all the way through math, but he doesn’t get a look at what she’s doing until lunch in the canteen. She pushes the drawing towards him, and he nearly chokes on his drink.

Spider-Man’s standing on a sea of tampons, a tub of ice cream tucked under one arm and a blanket draped over the other, and the tagline reads; “Spidey vs Uterus”. There’s even a crown perched on his head.

She smacks his back for him, and eyes still watering, he picks it up. 

‘I’m keeping this, holy _crap_.’

‘If it’s not up on your wall I’ll be disappointed.’

‘It’s going on the back of my door.’

(The next time she goes over, he’s done just that.)


End file.
